Rough Spark
by thanksforbeingmysunshine
Summary: "You don't need to understand. Just feel. Don't think." he said and I felt the pressure on my lips. It was just a feather light touch, but already my senses began to tingle.


**Author's Note: So, I deleted this story a while back because I felt it needed changes and there were TONS of grammatical errors. I hope everyone likes the new Rough Spark! Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But if I did, I would create a life size Emmett and use him...well you know where I'm going with this.**

I could see him making his way towards me, his shoulders tense and his face in an angry scowl. Everyone moved out of his way, knowing they would get thrown off balance if he was to push through them. Everyone stared after him, and realized he was coming to me. You could see the excitement in everyone's eyes, waiting for the next vocal fight he and I would have.

You see, Emmett and I have never gotten along. Ever since the first day of high school, we always had something to say to eachother. But lately, something has been happening to me, and I just can't seem to fight back anymore. I don't know when it started to happen, but I definitely knew when I realized my mistake. I started to like him. His sharp wit, cunning attitude, and even the dimples that graced both of his cheeks when he actually smiled. The way his brown, wavy hair swept over his forehead and his shining, bright blue eyes when he felt like he has won the argument. I liked how he stood above a foot and a half taller than me and the muscles in his arms, which always seemed to flex when I was around. Everything I once thought about him was changing. All my views. All my reasons I thought I had for hating him seemed vague now.

As he got closer, he looked down at me and his scowl was soon replaced with a determined expression. He walked up to me, grabbed my arm tightly so I wouldn't be able to get out, and pulled me towards the school doors.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I said as he dragged me to his car. He opened the passenger door and motioned for me to get in. Emmett turned around to face me and I got a glimpse of emotion on his face before he schooled his expression. His eyes looked into mine and before I could say anything else he picked me up and threw me onto the seat. I scowled as I watched him shut the door and walk to the drivers side of the car to get in. He sat in the seat staring out of the window for a few moments. I soon grew impatient and spoke up. "Well, are you just going to sit there all day and brood, or are you actually going to drive somewhere? If not, I will be more then happy to leave." I said, mainly because I was confused as to why I was in his car in the first place and because I was afraid of being alone with him. I didn't know if I could control myself being alone with him and having nobody around to thwart my attention from him.

He started the car and just started driving calmly, as if he couldn't feel the daggers I was throwing at him with my eyes. He wouldn't answer any of my questions while he was driving, but would acknowledge that he was listening to my complaining by grunting or rolling his eyes. Typical man.

We finally came to a stop outside of his house and I became even more confused. He never brought anyone to his house, even his own best friends. I looked up at him to show my confusion and was met by those beautiful blue eyes that have been haunting my dreams for the last couple of months. He sighed and motioned for me to get out of the truck, so I did and waited for him to come around. I was out of my element here and I was unusually quiet.

He started walking towards his house and when he finally noticed I wasn't following him, he turned around and said, "Are you just going to stand there all day? Or are you going to be a nice little girl and follow me into my house?" he said with a smirk.

I huffed and crossed my arms while turning my head to the side. I didn't even notice he moved until I felt his hands touch my ribs and felt myself being thrown over his shoulder. I screamed at him to let me down as he started walking up the steps to his front door and calmly opened the door as if there wasn't a kicking, screaming girl on his back. He continued walking through his house and up the stairs to his bedroom. He put me down on top of his bed and just stared at me.

"Why did you bring me here?" I said quietly, uncertainty swirling in my voice.

"We need to talk. And I didn't want to have an audience for what I am about to say." he said, smiling slightly.

I frowned slightly, "And we had to come to your room to do this because..."

He didn't say anything, just walked up to the bed where I was sitting and climbed on top of me. I gasped and tried to push on his chest, but he wouldn't budge. I looked up into his eyes, and saw something I never saw there. Passion. Lust. I've never seen this in his eyes before. Always hate, disgust, anger..but never this.

"I don't understand." I said as his face moved closer to mine.

I felt his breath on my face as he spoke, his mouth an inch away from mine.

"You don't need to understand. Just feel. Don't think." he said and I felt the pressure on my lips. It was just a feather light touch, but already my senses began to tingle. He pulled back for a second and I took that moment to look into his eyes. I tried to show him with my eyes to keep on going..and boy did he ever.

For months, I have dreamed of Emmett and I doing this..whatever this is. I couldn't wrap my brain around the fact that he apparently wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

Getting the hint of what I was trying to communicate to him, he bent his head and claimed my lips in a passionate kiss. I could feel all of his pent up desires pulsing throughout his body. He kissed me as if we have been doing this for years. So familiar. And yet at the same time, it was like exploring the unknown. Feeling a new experience. Wonderful.

I soon got tired of his slow advances, so taking this into my own hands, I flipped us over so I was the one straddling him. I broke the kiss and looked down at him with a smirk. His eyes narrowing was the only response he could make before I was attacking him with my own lips. Nipping and sucking on his bottom lip, teeth clashing with his own, I felt oddly free. Like I could do anything in the world. Be anyone.

His kisses started to get more impatient, wanting more. I felt his hands making there way towards the bottom of my shirt, silently asking for permission to remove it. I broke the kiss long enough for me to rip my shirt off and then quickly did the same to Emmett. Looking at him, I feel my heart being to accelerate, the need to be with him too great to deny.

After all these months, I was finally getting what I wanted. No screaming at eachother. No harsh words. Just us, being together. In the moment.

His breathing is erratic. I've never seen him so out of his element. Out of control.

I loved it.

I slowly made my way back towards his face, my eyes taking in little details I never noticed before. His eyes have these tiny black dots in them. Truly unique. His lips have a slight bow shape to them, which makes his face innocent in a way. Which is pretty ironic, since when you look at Emmett, you don't see innocence.

His eyes sparkled with mischief, and I was a second too late to react as he again flipped us over so he was the one on top. Giggles erupted from my mouth as he began to kiss behind my ear, unknowingly finding my tickle spot. He pulls back with a grin. He's going to save that for later, I'm sure.

My giggles soon die down as his lips descended to my collar, sucking slightly. I moaned and arched my back to feel him closer. Hands start to unclip my bra, freeing my breasts from their my bra to the floor, he takes a second to look at the pair. Blushing, I move to hide them. Hands cover my own.

"Don't." he whispered roughly.

Slowly, I removed my hands from my breasts only to put them on his face. I pulled his face to mine, needing him to distract me. He understood. He pulled my body closer and began to feel his way down my stomach, past my bellybutton, to the top of my jeans. He gently squeezed my hip and then slowly started to unbutton and pulled down my zipper, the teeth making a loud sound against the rough sounds of our breath.

I ran my hands over his shoulders, feeling the muscles there. Clenching. The need for him to be inside me was too great. I needed him. Now.

He took his time removing my pants, but soon became tired of this and pulled them off quickly. Left in only my underwear, I turned a bright red when I saw his expression.

Feeling as if this is taking to long, I brought my hand to his jeans and started unbuttoning and shoving them down as fast as I could. He chuckled, which got him the stink eye from me. I got to my knees and started to kiss and lick my way down his chest. When I got to his boxers, I slowly pulled them down, showing him I can be a tease, too.

When I looked up, I froze. It was big. Too big. Looking into his eyes, he could tell I was apprehensive. And who wouldn't be? Fucking huge.

I could do this. I could. Putting on a brave face, I lowered my face to his erection and kissed the tip. He hissed and bucked his hips which caused him to enter my mouth as I gasped. Feeling the velvety smoothness, I couldn't help but run my tongue over the hard ridges that was made up of veins. Looking up at his face, I saw his eyes closed and his face scrunched with concentration. Knowing that I was giving him this pleasure made me feel powerful. Feeling braver, I brought my hand up and wrapped it around his length, feeling the power behind it.

Moving my hand up and down, I started to suck the head of his penis. Moans were coming out of his throat. Grunting. My hands moved on their own accord. Tracing is abs. Lightly grazing his nipples, scratching them. My mouth licked where I trailed my hands. Sucking, nibbling, licking everywhere I could reach. My mouth traveled back to his twitching erection, flicking my tongue out to lick the underside. He grunted and grabbed my hair, looking down at me with a face of concentration.

You could tell he's had enough torture, that he wanted to be inside of me. I laid back down on the bed and crooked my finger at him. I gazed at him, daring him to refuse me. He didn't.

He roughly crashed into me and began to kiss me senseless. His hands found their way to my core, stroking and rubbing my clit. My back arched off the bed and I could feel my skin heating with desire. I pulled his body up to mine, needing him to quit teasing and fuck me already.

"Please. Don't tease. Do it!" I said to him as I grabbed his penis and ran it along my slit.

He protested and started muttering about condoms.

My debate lasted all of five seconds and then I was rambling."It's fine..pill. Taken care of." I panted out as I rubbed it harder against my vagina, causing amazing sensation after another. He looked me in the eye and with one look of happiness, started to push into me. I moaned loudly as my walls stretched to accommodate his size. Never have I been stretched this much. Never had it been like this. When he was in as far as he could go, he rotated his hips in circle, hitting spots I never knew I had. When he could tell I was ready, he thrusted ever so gently, making me feel light headed from pleasure. But I didn't want slow. I wanted fast.

Flipping us over, I straddled him with my legs on each side of his torso. Putting my hands on his chest, I circled my hips in fast movements, feeling his chest clench with each thrust he made. My legs were trembling hard, feeling everything at once. So aware of every pleasure being received. He flipped me over and started thrusting hard from behind. From this position, I could feel so much more. Everything was deeper. Grabbing my hips, he moved in a fast motion, eager to get me off. My arms started to get stiff, so I fell onto my elbows which caused me to yell out. He started hitting my spot, and I could feel my orgasm coming. My legs started cramping, twitching. The knot in my stomach was getting tighter with each thrust Emmett made.

One second I was thrusting back into him, the next I was flying over the moon. No words could explain what feelings I had at the moment. My whole body was spasming out of control. My veins tingled. Screaming for him over and over again. My walls were contracting around his girth, bringing him closer.

And then I was laying on the bed with Emmett slightly on top of me, his breathing off kilter. I moved to face him, laying my hand over his cheek. I felt the slight stubble of his beard and warmth spread inside me. His crystal blues eyes opened. I would never get tired of seeing those baby blues.

He brought his palm up to my cheek, lightly tracing my cheek bone and then my lips.

Things were never going to be the same.

They were going to be a whole lot better.


End file.
